The aims of the proposed National Alcohol Research Center are: a) to conduct innovative research in alcohol epidemiology, gathering information about the prevalence, incidence, determinants, mediators and deterrents of alcohol problems in the general population, and in special population groups such as women and ethnic minorities; b) to conduct innovative research on patterns of societal response to alcohol problems by formal (e.g., health services, legal system) and informal (e.g., family, friends) sectors of the community; c) to analyze data from this research with the objective of advancing methods and theoretical models in alcohol epidemiology; d) to disseminate this information as a means to contribute to policy development as well as the planning of prevention interventions and health services; and e) to promote and maintain a work environment which fosters research on alcohol epidemiology and provides opportunities for multidisciplinary training and career development. Seven research components are proposed. Research components are combined in three thematic areas which are the focus of research at the Center. The first theme, the epidemiology of drinking patterns and problems in the general population, has three components; Project 2 - 1995 National Alcohol Survey (NAS9) and Other General Population Surveys: Trend, Health Services, Policy Analyses and Model Testing; Project 13 -1999 National Alcohol Survey (NAS10): Epidemiologic and policy Studies including At-risk Populations; Project 25 - Methodologic Studies of Survey Design and measurement. The second theme, the organization and structure of health services and the study of formal and informal community responses to alcohol problems, also has three components: Project 24 - Course of Alcohol Problems in Untreated and Treated problem Drinkers; Project 26 - The Measurement of Group Alcohol Treatment; Project 14 - Drinking and Driving among Whites and mexican Americans (addressed through agency-based samples). The third and final theme is the study of alcohol use in medical care settings. Project 23 - Alcohol in Primary Care Settings. The proposed Center will provide significant contributions to epidemiological and health services research in the alcohol field; to the goals and mission of the Center program; to research within the Alcohol Research Group and other institutions; an to professional activities and the work of government and other organizations. The knowledge resulting from this research will help advance policy development as well as help shape the prevention and treatment of alcohol problems.